Killing Love
by fallenskywalker
Summary: Ziva was haunted by an unknown man and Tony would have done anything to save her.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahava Hogeret - Killing Love<strong>

I was sitting on the couch zapping through the TV program as I saw Gibbs getting out of his car, shortly after the door opened and I looked up just to see him again.

"You brought food?" I asked as I noticed the Chinese food in his hands. He came in and put the food on the kitchen table before dressing his coat of.

"Yeah, I thought you must be hungry." He replied and I got up just to sit back down on the couch as he brought me the food.

"Thanks." I said and opened the food starting to eat it.

"And how's it going? With the case, I mean." I asked being curious since he won't let me leave the house alone and so I'm mostly stuck inside watching TV or reading a book. His so called "rules" about staying inside have forced me to actually start watching all the movies Tony used to talk about and annoy me with all the time.

"Abby follows a new lead." I nodded looking down and continued eating my food.

"Hey, we'll find him!" He promised and I nodded again putting my food down. I got up ready to go to bed before I remembered something.

"Does Tony know about it?" I looked at him and he stared back with his typical Gibbs-stare.

"He doesn't need to know, Ziva."

"He does! He has the rights to know it, Gibbs. Please, tell him." I begged knowing he'd give in sooner or later.

"Fine." He sighed. He gave in. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Tony's number.

"DiNozzo, come to my house." He said grumpily as always and hung up before Tony could say something or ask questions. I sat back down on the couch, my gaze following each movement Gibbs made. He gave me a fatherly kiss on the forehead and left into his basement probably working on his boat.

I smiled leaning back and putting a hand to my belly. Now, I just had to wait for Tony. Knowing him it could take a while until he's here. I sighed. Lying down on the couch I closed my eyes for a little while.

I woke up as I heard the door opening and instantly grabbed my gun pointing it at whoever was about to come in.

"Whoa" I heard him scream and put the gun down as I realized it was Tony coming in. I smiled at him but he seemed to be confused. I laughed slightly.

"Come here, Tony." I petted the space next to me on the couch. He came and sat down next to me not saying anything.

"Tony, say something. I've never seen you that speechless." I put my hand against his cheek looking in his eyes.

"I thought you were in Israel." He took my hand in his holding it tightly and moving it to his lips kissing my fingers softly.

"Gibbs made me come back. Actually, I kind of asked him." I smiled weakly.

"Why? I though you didn't want to come back!?" I saw the disappointment in his eyes and his pain. I looked down at the ground.

"I didn't want to come back, but…" I trailed off. Gibbs wouldn't want me to tell him, but then I saw Gibbs standing in the doorway. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded. Looking back at Tony Gibbs left us again so we could talk.

"Someone wants to see me dead and … Gibbs offered me to stay here. He and Abby are trying to find out who this guy is." He held my hand tightly and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." He grabbed my other hand holding both so tightly. I smiled.

"I wanted to but Gibbs thought it'd be better if only few people know about it." He nodded. I guessed he understood. He knew Gibbs quite well and we both knew Gibbs was, most of the time, right.

The next moments we looked at each other awkwardly. It's been such a long time since I've seen him the last time and I thought I'd never see him again, but now that he is right in front of me, it's, it's just weird.

"Well, how was Israel?" He asked having his typical grin on his face.

"Umm it was nice to see everything again, but I've missed you guys, mainly you." He smiled even wider and came a little closer. He let go of one of my hands and held my cheek. I smiled knowing what would come next. My gaze fell to his lips and before I even noticed our lips met.

We pulled apart and he looked me in the eyes; I looked back. We laughed slightly and kissed again.

"I missed you, Ziva." He whispered and pulled away.

"I missed you too." I answered and squeezed his hand. We sat next to each other on the couch for a couple of moments and I leaned on him. My head resting on his shoulder I got lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, Ziva, is everything alright?" I heard him kind of panicking. I snapped back to reality and looked at him a bit confusedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked and looked worriedly.

"Yeah," I answered and looked down at our linked hands. "Well actually there's something I need to tell you." I looked back up at him. He's looking back expectantly. I sighed.

"You remember the night we spent together in Israel before you went back to DC?" I asked and he nodded so I continued.

"Tony, I'm pregnant." He looked shocked and I immediately put my hands away. He grabbed them again and pulled me back to him.

"No, hey, that's great. It was just unexpected. But we'll manage this somehow, okay? I'll be there for you and the child." He looked all serious with a smile from ear to ear and I nodded smiling as well.

"Does Gibbs know about it?" He asked me and I was about to answer as Gibbs did himself.

"He does! And he wasn't very pleased with it. You two broke my rules!" Tony looked at me and then turned around to look at Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"DiNozzo." They starred at each other none of them saying a word. But then Gibbs, quite unexpectedly, broke the silence.

"Get up, both of you." I sighed and we both got up. "Abby got a lead, c'mon!" We took our coats and left the house. Tony driving on his own and I was driving with Gibbs. Coming to the NCIS building Abby was already waiting for us in her lab.

* * *

><p><em>So this is a new fanfiction about TIVA. I've noticed I haven't written TIVA stuff in way too long so I hope you enjoyed this. I don't know whether I'll continue this or just leave it as a one-shot. -Svenja<em>


End file.
